Some details about an acoustic scene/environment may be useful for signal processing. For example, algorithms used for reverberation suppression or de-reverberation require some knowledge of the reverberation of the acoustic environment (i.e., the room). Several different techniques may be used for estimating reverberation or other characteristics of the acoustic environment. However, each of these techniques may be computationally, time, and otherwise resource intensive. Accordingly, in some situations audio signal processing may be impractical as the level of computation and/or the time necessary to determine accurate estimates for these characteristics/values may be prohibitively high/large.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.